The Ever-Changing Dynamics
by cynics-united.sarcasm-gifted
Summary: Members of the Under-17 National Tennis Camp, both players and instructors, didn't expect the arrival of the Revolutionary Brigade. Separate team members may have been forced to leave but only one team shrouded in black jackets returns. Unfortunately, what goes on in the mountains, doesn't stay in the mountains. Change was inevitable.


**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine. That is all folks.**

This piece was inspired by the ending of the anime : New Prince of Tennis. I've caught up on the manga but somehow, I don't think the changes that their harsh training caused was explored enough. (Limited space and all that jazz). So here's my take on what happened when Echizen and all the losers returned to the camp and proceeded to kick ass. Everywhere.

* * *

Time stood still for no one. Experiences accumulated and shaped the future, leaving the past behind with or without regrets. Life was dynamic since no one could predict what obstacle would be thrown next in one's path.

The Under-17 Training Camp was proof of this with obstacles and experiences pitched continuously at its members, regardless of age and capability. The trainers and directors of the camp could easily assess and analyze the changes in their players under the careful surveillance of hidden cameras and rigid training schedules, but the players themselves had little time to adapt to the idea that they were changing in more than just physical ways. There was only that one thought left, "More. Much, much more. I must become better."

Unknowingly, the twenty-five middle schoolers left in the camp after the mental and emotional struggle of eliminating their own team members had adapted to this mindset. The constant exercising under the latest technology nurtured their physical abilities. The unlimited access to the finest foods and luxuries nurtured their bodies after the daily muscle abuse. However, all these commodities only furthered the mental chant of becoming better individually.

Maybe, that was the reason that the return of their losing teammates was such an eye-opening experience. The same players that lost to them, only a few weeks prior, had successfully eliminated the previous Court 2 without a single loss while they had struggled to win their own matches against the preceding Court 3. However, even though that feat by itself was highly impressive, the aftermath was more bewildering. The camaraderie fostered by the newly christened 'Revolutionary Brigade' was enviable.

Although, their shuffle match against Court 3 had spouted the beginnings of trust and belief amongst themselves, it was incomparable to the workings of the new Court 2. The contrast was made more obvious as the white jackets stood scattered around the court while the black jackets converged together and stood as one entity that looked as though they dragged themselves from the lowest bowels of hell. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. But as old teammates and friends looked at each other from the distance, doubts crosses their minds and the question of 'how much have they grown in our time apart?' bombarded them all.

The thought of 'how much they have changed personality-wise in their time apart?' should have been more prominent but humans were slow sometimes. But, as stated before, obstacles and experiences shape the future and in this case, would open their eyes to their changes.

Xxx

The court was eerily silent after the successful first act of the Revolution in the siege of Court 2. Middle schoolers watched each other across the distance and an air of uncertainty permeated the atmosphere.

Eiji Kikumaru was the first to cross that invisible barrier that separated the middle schoolers. His luminous red hair glinted under the sun as he jumped and somersaulted over the bleachers. His wide grin was fixed onto his face from the first moment he saw the return of his doubles partner, Shuichiro Oishi.

During the course of the match that Oishi played, his grin widened further and further. His muscles twitched with impatience and his hands itched to hold his tennis racket. How much Oishi had improved in the time they were separated? He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. He wanted to play a match with Oishi. No, he needed to play a match with Oishi. Would he be impressed with how much he, himself, had improved?

Thoughts of their future game – it was inevitable – faded to the back of his mind as their reunion was in sight. The violet eyes of the acrobatic player met the familiar dark ones and all the lonely hours spent training with his partner's tennis racket assaulted him. The mental fatigue and guilt from defeating his partner attacked him. His pace increased.

Shuichiro Oishi saw Eiji sprinting down the stairs and barely had time to take a proper breath of air before he felt legs wrap around his waist and the familiar cling of arms as the red blur leapt on top of him. His arms automatically rose to hold his partner in place as Eiji wriggled and cried out his name with pure joy.

Those cold nights of lonely yet difficult practice in the mountains flashed through his mind. His thoughts had always wandered to how the warm and sunny Eiji was coping with the training camp. He imagined how Eiji would have improved his game and wondered when their next match could be. But those thoughts faded as Eiji twisted to meet his eyes that glinted with tears and happiness.

His hands were wrapped around Eiji's back and somehow, the acrobat was waving one hand enthusiastically through the air while running his fingers of his other hand through his black hair that had grown out during the rural weeks in the mountains. But he didn't notice any of this as he caught sight of the tears in the violet eyes. Blame it on his mother-hen personality, but his eyes began to water as well as the infectious happiness from his partner sunk into his pores.

"Oishi," Eiji whispered for his partner's ears only as wiped his eyes roughly. "Welcome back, partner."

Oishi let his voice shake with suppressed emotion as he replied just as softly, "I'm back, Eiji."

As though the greetings broke the emotional overload on them both, they burst out in laughter. Eiji grew more and more excited and danced in Oishi's arms as he shouted in glee, "Oishi!"

The harsh training in the mountains was not to be easily dismissed as his muscles still protested from knots and stress. He admonished in return, "Calm down, Eiji." It was entirely reminiscent and the two broke down in giddy laughter again.

The reunion of the highly reverent Seigaku's Golden Pair dissolved the tension as old teammates converged on the courts for their own reunions.

Xxx

Kintaro Toyama redefined the very word 'wild' in his personal dictionary, thought the Captain of the Shitenhoji Tennis Team, Kuranosuke Shiraishi. The red haired boy was like the molten lava of a volcano, always turbulent under the surface but an explosion of raw power and fire when the time came for action.

Shiraishi watched in amusement as Kintaro completely annihilated his opponent and then had the gall to remark after, "Over already? This is no fun." He had used his bandaged fingers to block the laugh that threatened to escape. How much had Kin-chan grown in their time apart? The super-rookie was already miles away from him initially but now, with his training, he wondered if he had caught up yet.

After watching the petite freshman hit the tennis ball across the court after somersaulting through the air, somehow he doubted it. Boredom was etched onto his face as he smashed the last point, determining his unanimous win. He scrutinized as Kin-chan returned to the middle schoolers garbed in matching black jackets and scars.

Hands came from all directions as they patted and nudged the redhead in congratulations. When had Kin-chan become so close to the other middle schoolers? Kintaro smiled in his praise-me way at the dark green haired boy - who he thought looked like Ryoma Echizen from comparing heights - next to him and said something that prompted Echizen to reply unsatisfactorily as the redhead started wildly gesturing at the loser of the game, who cringed slightly at the remarks launched his way.

The two seemed to start a familiar debate that was immediately diverted, as a capped boy with an eye-patch – dear God, was _that_ the famous Emperor: Genichiro Sanada? – rested his hands on each of their shoulders. Kintaro turned to Sanada and unleashed his praise-me smile again. When did Kin-chan start looking others with his praise-me smile? Wasn't that his position? What had happened in his absence?

Even after the announcement of the newly appointed Court 2, the scene of Kintaro wanting the acknowledgement from Echizen and Sanada remained, casting his mind in a one-sided awkwardness. He was unsure of his situation in Kintaro's view. Only after Kikumaru-san's display with his doubles partner – what was it with redheads and excessive bursts of energy – did the awkwardness subside.

It mattered not what Kintaro thought. He was the Captain of the Shitenhoji Tennis Team, and thus Kintaro's captain. That was their relationship and that had not changed in their time apart. He looked down from where he stood on the bleachers and met the ecstatic face of Kin-chan who started waving and jumping in greeting. It was so familiar that his returning smile was effortless.

With a fierce look, the redhead announced with pride, "We made it back from the edge of hell!"

Shiraishi didn't know whether that statement was true or not, but judging from the looks of those in black, his doubts were greatly reduced. And as captain, all he could do was look at the hard work his freshman had obviously put in, and state simply in return, "Welcome back, Kin-chan."

Kin-chan then unleashed his praise-me smile and it felt like their rookie had truly returned.

Xxx

Verbal communication was unnecessary after ten years of constant friendship and competition. Seiichi Yukimura stared at his vice-captain and childhood friend, Genichiro Sanada who silently exhibited a leadership vibe amongst the losing half of the middle schoolers.

Yukimura remembered the countless times when Sanada voiced doubts of being the captain during his hospital visits. Leadership and his personality were simply not suitable, he often reiterated. The uncertainty of leading the members of the Rikkaidai Tennis Team as well as Yukimura was always there but the thought of victory was never questioned. Victory was absolute in Rikkaidai.

That mindset probably broke Sanada when he lost his matches against that boy and then him. Yukimura knew that Sanada had something hidden in him. Their last match was evidence of it. And now, he wondered if it had broken free in their time apart. He wanted to see it. But as he watched his childhood friend, other questions built up.

Why was he wearing an eye-patch? And why was everyone covered in scars and dirt? He wanted to speak to Sanada to see how his much hated leadership was thrusted upon him. Or maybe he volunteered to be their leader? His capped friend grew more and more interesting and the changes were itching at him.

But when Genichiro looked at him with fierce, familiar eyes under the shadow of the tip of his cap and nodded once, he gave a supportive smile that belied his sharp eyes. He welcomed the return of his vice-captain but he couldn't wait to test the improved capabilities of the pseudo-leader of Court 2.

Xxx

The tension and discomfort remaining from the last scene of the losers being packed into that bus headed home, vanished as teammates finally disregarded the colour of the jackets and segregated into their schools, in lieu of the spectacle caused by the Seigaku Golden Pair.

Revolutionary Brigade members, Harukaze Kurobane and Satoru Kadowaki, who were closest to the Golden Pair as they reunited, suffered the feeling of returning to their own teams and their friends. Looking at each other first though, Kurobane noted, "They seem like a reunited couple."

Kadowaki stared as the redhead's fingers ran through Oishi's hair and grew a bit uncomfortable. He decided to use tact this time, "Let's just say reunited doubles partners."

Kurobane followed his gaze to where Kikumaru had situated his hands and he cleared his throat. "Yes. Anyways, I'm just going to check in with my doubles partner."

Satoru nodded. "Me too."

No sooner had they walked away, did the members of Seigaku Tennis Team reunite together. It seemed odd that they weren't in their customary blue uniforms, which signified their blood, tears and sweat in their home club, but the differences in the conditions of the members were more glaringly obvious.

The Revolutionary Brigade members were all decked out in their black jackets and stood with scars, bandages, dirt and sweat against the pristine white jackets that may or may not have some crumbs left over from their five-course breakfast.

Shuichiro Oishi sported longer black hair in an unkempt state that betrayed the usual, clean-cut appearance of the mother hen of the team. His face was slicked with sweat and dirt and even tears from both Eiji and himself.

Sadaharu Inui was completely wrapped in bandages, which suggested serious facial injuries. His glasses were chipped at the frames but he seemed happy enough as he waved absently at his old doubles partner, Renji Yanagi.

Takashi Kawamura stood tall and his arms looked larger although he smiled embarrassingly at them. His arms were etched with scratches and scars, his fingers were buried under calluses but he simply tried to dust the dirt from his hands.

Kaoru Kaidoh had shoved his hands into the pockets of the black jacket and stood surprisingly quietly next to Momoshiro. Similarly to the others, he was covered in dirt and a few bandages. His bandana was stained with moss and dirt. What exactly was he doing in the algae?

Takeshi Momoshiro swung his racket around playfully as he waited for the Golden Pair to finish their hug, which seemed never ending. Twigs and leaves were etched into his hair but he seemed not to notice it much. His wrists seemed to have recovered in their time apart.

And lastly, their rookie, Ryoma Echizen walked up to the group slowly. His signatory cap was tattered and his dark green hair protruded comically through the holes in it. His eyes raked over Shusuke Fuji and Eiji Kikumaru, as though trying to determine how much they had grown from just sight.

They were finally together again. Well, not really.

Momo was all for the love amongst them but Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai were pushing the limit. "All right. All right. We get it. You missed each other."

Taka-san tried and failed to get Momo to be tactful. "Momo-chan, you can't-"

Momo continued, "I mean, you don't see me running into Tezuka-buchou(1)'s arms as soon as I got back." He looked around the circle formed by the Seigaku team. "Speaking of, where's Tezuka-buchou?"

The question brought stark attention to the missing presence of their captain, who was always present in the background giving his full and unwavering support and belief in his team. Echizen lowered his head to hide his expression but Fuji had already seen the slight movement. Eiji released Oishi from the leg-lock he was in and jumped off of him to stand next to Fuji.

Fuji instead stalled, "Could we have this discussion elsewhere? It's a bit private for us."

Worry and panic washed across their faces as thoughts of Tezuka re-injuring himself flashed. They all followed the tensai(2) behind a storage room above the bleachers in dead silence where he gently broke the news to them.

"Tezuka-buchou left for Germany?" Momo asked as he tried to come to terms with the thought of no longer having his dependable captain around. He was relieved that he didn't injure himself but he wanted his captain to be here. The nine of them were supposed to dominate the Under-17 Camp but once again, they were down to eight and their exceptional captain was the one missing.

"Yeah," Fuji confirmed solemnly. He knew the news would take some time to sink in although he observed Echizen suspiciously. Did he know before? How?

"I see," said Taka-san in an empathetic voice. "He's taken the first step towards his dream." Takashi could understand where Tezuka was coming from. After all, following this camp, he himself would be ensuing his own dream of becoming a sushi chef and taking over the business. It wasn't that different form Tezuka leaving for Germany to start his professional career.

"Damn it!" yelled Kaidoh, startling everyone around him. "What is this crap?" How could Tezuka-buchou just abandon them when he had finally returned? Weren't they a team? Weren't they the goddamn National winning team?

"Kaidoh." Takashi was unsure of how to proceed. He knew the absence of Tezuka was going to hurt the team, regardless of the reason behind it.

"I thought we were gonna finish this camp together. Every last one of us, till the end," spoke Kaidoh passionately. They were Seigaku. Together, they were unbeatable. And now even more so, with all the hard training they had just endured.

Fuji knew exactly what Kaidoh was feeling but he had Tezuka beat it into him to make sure the inner fire he lit would burn all the more brightly and hotter. "I'm sure Tezuka regrets that, too. But…"

"But?" Momoshiro almost spluttered.

Fuji smiled inwardly and thought to himself, that Tezuka was one loved boy. "Even if we're far apart, we'll always be united by tennis." Those words echoed in him as Tezuka left after his crushing victory. Did Tezuka know the hole he left behind? Did he know how much they all respected him? Even by his rivals?

"Yeah. As long as we keep playing tennis, I'm sure we'll see him again." Oishi nodded as his mother hen tendencies acted up. His time as captain was still engrained into him as he tried to lift the fallen spirits of his team.

"Even if we have to part ways, right? We all proved that. We get to play tennis together again," Eiji continued from Oishi. The unexpected had already occurred that day with the return of all the losing middle schoolers. Who knew what the future would bring next? And surely, they would see Tezuka again. If not, well there were ways to stalk Tezuka. How far away was Germany anyway? And he knew where Tezuka lived. How he found out was quite another story, if not adventure, on its own.

"Let's carry on Tezuka's spirit and finish this camp." Oishi finished and he could see them pull themselves together. It was just like qualifying for the nationals again. Even when Tezuka was absent, he was always there with advice by email or by phone. Likewise, they would prove once again to Tezuka that his team was worthy of being captained by him, especially now that he was starting his professional career.

Fuji nodded, "All together."

And in unison, Momo and Kaidoh nodded back, "Yes."

Because regardless of where he was, Tezuka would always be their Tezuka-buchou and nothing would change that. Not even a distance of quarter of the world. Not even the separation of the team into Court 2 and Court 6, white and black jackets. For at the core of it all, they were the Seigaku Tennis Team who fought teeth and nails to become the National Champions.

Xxx

With new fire in their blood, the Seigaku Tennis Team decided to head back to the courts until Fuji rested a hand on Echizen's shoulder and stopped their movement. Eiji had jumped on Oishi's back and shouted in glee, "Hoi hoi! To the tennis courts! Let's go, Oishi."

Momo complained that Eiji was getting too much love. Kaidoh actually hissed in agreement. Taka-san stayed quietly but grinned at their antics. It had been so long but the dynamics of their team was as effortless as breathing.

Eiji laughed louder and hugged Oishi tighter from behind. "Nyah! Sorry, sorry. Zannen munen mata raishuu!"(3) He tightened his legs around Oishi's waist and commanded with a dramatic flick of his arm forward, "Run, Oishi."

The Golden Pair was gone in a flash when Momo swore and started after them. Maybe it was all their training up in the mountains but as soon as Momoshiro started running, the legs of his fellow black jackets automatically started to pump after him. It was like the last challenge they all faced except no balls were being hurled at them in the fog. Within seconds, Kaidoh, Taka-san and Inui were rounding the corner. The faint calculation from Inui was left behind, "Probability that this is a new habit: 100%."

Echizen never once looked up at the tensai since the pair had paused under the shade of the storage building. But as the footsteps faded, Fuji stated clearly, "You knew already."

Echizen shifted his cap lower on his head, causing the tufts of hair to stick out further. "Usu(4)," he drawled hiding the feelings that sprouted when he saw Tezuka's last play and the thought of him already starting his professional career.

Fuji nodded once and placed one hand on the dirt stained face of his kouhai(5) who was terribly bad at hiding his emotions. With his other hand, he gently lifted and removed the worn out cap from his head. He stroked the sticky strands of hair and said softly, "You didn't tell any of them of Tezuka's leave."

Echizen focused his gaze into the white jacket in front of him stubbornly and replied just as monotone and curtly, "They didn't need to know at the time."

Fuji looked at their strong rookie and saw the burden of being the only one aware of Tezuka's departure from the losing middle schoolers disappear. The tension in his shoulders gradually relaxed but his expression didn't change. Fuji knew exactly what he felt. Both of them were probably more similar that others thought.

In terms of ability, Fuji and Echizen were on par and their goal in their internal tennis was to defeat their highly revered captain who was so spectacular that he had already been scouted for a German Professional Tennis Team. It was devastating to have the difference in their skills thrown in their face. It was humiliating. It was awe-inspiring. It was a conundrum of feelings trapped in the tensai's smiling face and the rookie's uninterested expression.

So Fuji did what he would to comfort his brother back in those blissful childhood days. He wrapped his arms around the black jacket and pulled Echizen into a tight embrace. The dark green haired boy was unresponsive but he made no move to escape the physical contact. "He'll be back and then we can challenge him again." He felt the nod against his chest and continued almost absentmindedly, "But damn it hurts, doesn't it?"

Fuji didn't expect the reply but Echizen was always full of surprises. "Usu."

Another change in such few days seemed like overkill. What else could they handle? But this change, albeit hurtful, only served as a catalyst in the growth of both the genius and the prodigy. The future dreams of becoming pros and joining the likes of Tezuka, battling against players of Tezuka's level and higher, burned all the more fiercely behind the closed expressions of the Singles 1 and 2 players of the Seigaku Tennis Team.

Xxx

Kintaro Toyama was overly excited again. Was the thought of reuniting with the Shitenhoji Tennis Team that enthusing? Hikaru Zaizen just couldn't understand it. His teammates were clowns, always joking around and never serious. Truly, if he had known… well let's just say that his choice of school would have been different.

But these past few weeks under rigid training up on those mountains had changed something in him. The harsh, disciplinarian coaching he endured that belied the deathly severity of the importance of improvement in all aspects of his tennis was everything he thought training should have been. But he found himself, at the oddest times, missing the calm and laidback manner of his coach back home.

Koharu Konjiki and Yuji Hitoji, with their homosexual act, normally pissed him off to no end with their crazy and overdramatic theatrics. But, in the quiet and unsympathetic environment of their Spartan training, it was almost a welcome reprieve, especially in that bat-infested cave.

He could still remember Kaidoh trying to bravado through the experience but succumbing by going out to train more in the night. Spending less time with the bats in exchange for more training? It seemed like a win-win situation for Kaidoh and it made him laugh into his pillow – well, his balled up clothes – every time the bandana-wearing boy snuck out.

And that right there was surprising. The camp had changed him. His skills were more honed. His stamina was remarkably increased. But his mentality was skewed. Somehow, bonds of survival on the mountain were formed. Bonds of teamwork, bonds of friendship and bonds of being losers had strengthened them in ways they hadn't expected.

Sharing their water resources with each other was as common as massaging each other's strained muscles. Scraping their food together in the shelter of their cave was humbling. Hatred towards the drunken old man was mutual before the small fire they lit for cooking and warmth, which had slowly grown into reluctant respect. He truly grew to appreciate the efforts of his fellow middle schoolers under the regime.

With this mindset, he wondered if he hadn't truly appreciated his home team and the attributes they brought to the team. His captain was strict but flexible, allowing him to grow on his own time. He wondered about Chitose-san whose capriciousness used to piss him off. But maybe he was looking for something and that had him wandering all over the damn place.

Camp was truly eye opening. The urge to greet his team grew stronger and stronger with every step. Kintaro-kun was waving his hands enthusiastically in front of him and harping about 'Koshimae's'(6) conquest of playing with ten balls. Here he wondered when and how the two super rookies became so close. From what he gathered from Echizen-kun, the boy was the complete opposite to Kintaro-kun. But at camp, the two were inseparable, always taking the lead for their next challenge.

Ryoma Echizen was truly astounding. He was their inspiration to work and push themselves harder at the camp. He never stopped, never gave up. Echizen-kun was the very definition of perseverance and determination. His attitude had even impressed the drunken old coach and infected both middle schoolers and even the high schoolers.

Echizen-kun reminded him of himself at first. His quiet yet steely regimen for practice and bettering his skills was the goal he had put forward for himself. But limits didn't seem to exist to the freshman. Zaizen could honestly say that he didn't know what to expect from smirking green-haired boy. Limits? What were they? Even Kintaro was breaking his with unending enthusiasm. Maybe that was their commonality. The stern belief that there was always improvement and no limit could be placed on their growth.

He felt like he was going to adopt that mindset. It was most rewarding. Echizen-kun had leapt and grown in his match against the leader of the Court 2, handling eight balls and skipping to ten in a matter of seconds. He was breaking his limits. Zaizen wanted to break his as well.

The urge to challenge Chitose-san and Shiraishi-buchou hit him. He really wanted to join his team. Would they be surprised to see him here? He saw the flick of bandaged fingers in a wave and the wide grin from his flighty sempai, and unknowingly a returning smile glinted under the sun, matching his many piercings.

Shiraishi was taken back. Was that a genuine smile on Zaizen-kun's face? Dear God, all his doubts about Kintaro announcing that they had returned from hell were blown away. Zaizen-kun was smiling at them. What exactly happened in their time apart?

Kin-chan was his usual self and proclaiming that he'll be hitting ten balls soon as accomplished by 'Koshimae'. Their crazy homosexual doubles team laughed while locking arms together. What was Yuji doing here? What was Zaizen-kun doing here? Questions built up but all of it faded away as their team unified on the bleachers.

With a gentle smile, he stated as captain, "Welcome back, everyone."

The doubles partners hollered and wriggled in happiness. Kin-chan grinned loudly while snickering in reply. Zaizen-kun's smile actually widened. He even turned his smile to the silly antics of his teammates and never faltered. That settled it. He didn't want to ever attend the training they had undergone.

But, it seemed like the future of the Shitenhoji Tennis Team was secured. Their future captain, Zaizen-kun seemed more tolerant and open-minded to his teammates and that attitude could only push them higher and higher as a team. Change was good, in this case and he couldn't wait to see how Zaizen-kun would perform his duties in the next few months.

After all, they were the defending Kansai Tournament Winners. Adversary was inescapable.

Xxx

Genichiro Sanada wondered idly under the shadow of his cap whether Akaya Kirihara had been keeping up with his training and if he had grown as much he had in their time apart. Was he still using his Devil Mode? Or did he grow more? Develop something else? How much did Seiichi Yukimura grow? And the rest of Rikkaidai?

Initially, the shame of having two of the Big Three lose their games was cringe-worthy. It was even worse for him than in the case of Renji Yanagi since he had voluntarily forfeited his match against Akaya. It was humiliating sitting in that bus, watching his prestige as the Emperor fly further and further away from him.

But that camp had changed him. It had changed them all. He had started from scratch being an unknown entity in the mountains. The coach and high schoolers expected nothing from him and it made him all the more fiercely determined to prove them all wrong. The taunts of being called a loser hurt at first. He was the vice-captain of Rikkaidai Tennis Team after all. Losing was never supposed to be an option.

However, if there was one fundamental fact he absorbed from the training, it was that losing made him stronger. The urge to win and become better burned in him. Being labeled as losers pissed him off to the extremes. By no means were they losers. And they would prove that to everyone, as the Revolutionary Brigade.

The glaring differences in his training at Rikkaidai and under the tutelage of the drunken coach peeled his eyes open to the faults in their motto of winning being absolute. Rikkaidai emphasized perfection in their skill. There was no time to be wasted on teamwork unless it was for practice in their doubles matches. No time to strengthen morale or praise the accomplished work so far. There was only flawlessness or punishment.

Spartan training upon the mountain taught him the value of teamwork. From that first task of climbing the mountain, he was highly impressed with Kaidoh-kun who shouldered his rival, Momoshiro-kun as he tackled the mountain. Seigaku had intercepted their third win and therefore, they had to possess some characteristic that Rikkaidai lacked. Was it this incomparable teamwork?

Ryoma Echizen, himself, was a revelation. The boy was filled with determination and was always the first to take that next step forward. His zeal for the next challenge was enough for him to wake up to his situation. He was never going to surpass Seiichi if he kept hesitating like he was. Echizen earned himself the respect of everyone on that mountain, even grasping their chance for escape from hell.

The nights on the mountains brought more and more admissions out in the open as he used that quiet time to equalize the physical training with his mental work as well. Sad enough to say, he owed most of his mental development to the twelve-year-old boy who had proven himself both physically and mentally better than him.

"How unlike you, kid. You're not one to be caught up in your emotions." The words were out before he knew it. He was the sole witness to the strenuous and failing attempts Echizen made to hit the multiple balls that late night. Completely exhausted, Echizen had collapsed on the cool grass and covered his eyes with his arm as he hyperventilated trying to fill his oxygen debt as soon as possible.

The snarky snarl was almost automatic, "Mind your own business." He wanted to grin, but it just wasn't in his nature. Who knew he would become so fond of that irritating and arrogant boy who had challenged him so fiercely.

Somehow, his feet had taken him to stand next to the relaxing boy. Without thoughts of dignity – because honestly, none of them had had a proper bath in days – he plopped himself next to the uncapped boy. In a gesture of openness, he too removed his black cap and spoke into the sharp night breeze, "Did you lose?"

Another snarky comment lashed him. "Didn't I say to mind your own business?"

He wondered idly how Tezuka dealt with the freshman. Somehow, he could imagine the stoic boy taking headache pills in the locker rooms after practice. The grin wanted to come again but his training barred once more. "No matter, listen up! I was also completely defeated."

Echizen opened his feline eyes and bestowed him with a look that screamed, 'well obviously.' He accompanied this with an insincere comment of, "… that's too bad."

"It's fine but listen up!" His voice grew louder as the idea for unity reared its head. Maybe, this would lessen the gap between them and the winning middle schoolers. "We all climbed up here so that we could get stronger."

"That's right," came the immediate answer from the dark green haired boy.

"We've taken no free time since we've been up here!" Conviction strengthened his voice.

"Of course." Another quick agreement.

"That coach's rough demeanor was probably our ultimate shortcut in training," he pondered aloud. The results of the training were already showing in the ease of the games played on the rough terrain.

"Yet, he still wouldn't teach me…" came the grumble of the unhappy boy who was still stuck on hitting seven bloody balls at once, while he was still working on five. The brat…

"That's why…" he started and finally caught Echizen's attention. "We're gonna go take all of his sake." It was the beginning of the end of their training.

Physical operations trained their bodies at an accelerated pace and Sanada found himself taking the small breaks next to the resting Echizen after his nightly attempts where his mentality strengthened more.

He found himself initiating conversation, which was yet another change since he had always preferred to listen and stay taciturn to escape the attention. He learnt that the two rookies had abandoned their 'small-fry' games against the middle schoolers to challenge the best of Court 1 and the Gatekeeper from Hell. This time he didn't stop the escaped laugh.

Echizen raised his eyebrow but said nothing at the outburst. Sanada was astounded. How far would his arrogance go? But it nagged at him and just as uncharacteristically, he asked, "Why do you always challenge players that you might not have a chance against?"

Echizen smirked at him and stated quite clearly, "Mada mada da ne."(7)

Sanada continued on, "Losing is hard for me. Only Yukimura and Tezuka have continuously beaten me but it's still a rough experience. Even you've beaten me. I don't understand how you do it when you're beaten fewer times than I have."

Echizen seemed to make an internal decision and Sanada would always remember the rookie who taught him the significance of losing. What he didn't know was that Echizen respected the strong boy who had first proven to him that there were other worthy players besides his father and Tezuka-buchou out there and who had opened his potential in their fated game.

"My father was a professional tennis player," he admitted under his cap in his usual clipped voice that belied his fondness of his father, "And I have lost every game I have ever played against him. Every day I lose at least two or three games but every day I know I get closer to winning the game from that damn old man."

Sanada learned that Echizen's father was the legendary Samurai player who could have taken the world championships if not for some unknown reason. That man was Echizen's true idol who he worked towards, no matter how much he bitched and complained. It seemed like Echizen had a much higher goal than the small time players in the Under-17 Camp. They were all truly stepping-stones for the young prodigy. It was really hard to believe that he was only twelve years old.

He learnt that losing made him stronger. Dedication was doubled and his zeal for tennis was tripled. The feeling of a returning victory was at his tips and it served as an incentive for his training. And now he wondered what others saw when they looked in his direction.

He knew he looked a mess with dirt caked in his skin and under his nails, scars covering him like a second skin and the dreaded eye-patch. He could already hear the laughter in Seiichi as he pictured the purple-haired boy poking at his patch. Somehow, it made him nostalgic and he wanted Seiichi to fuss over him. But then again, he wanted to beat him in a match. It would truly make everything worthwhile. Actually, he didn't really need to win but he wanted to prove that he was no longer a loser. He wanted to be acknowledged. He wanted to lead the Revolution.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renji bid farewell to Inui as the two data tennis players separated to their teams. He knew that the two of them shared a doubles bond not disturbed by their years apart and wondered why they chose to detach themselves. He saw Echizen surrounded by his team and he, himself, wanted to join his own as soon as possible.

Renji nodded to him as the rest of their teammates followed behind him as they made their way to their captain who waited for them with an eager smile. "Probability of a welcome back: 100%," said Renji as his smiling face met Sanada's.

Just then Seiichi threw his palms out for his fellow Big Three members. With little hesitation, Genichiro and Renji placed their hands on their captain's who greeted them with twinkling eyes, "Welcome back, Genichiro, Renji."

Sanada saw the slim fingers flick off his cap and reach for his eye patch. He heard the laughter from Seiichi, Akaya and Hiroshi and knew he was finally back with his team, Rikkaidai.

Yukimura saw the strides half his team took as they approached him in their black jackets. It was just like his hospitalized days where he felt like he had missed out so much. He wondered what Genichiro and Renji had done in their time apart. He wondered about the eye-patch on Genichiro's face. He wondered about this formidable Revolutionary Brigade that Genichiro seemed to lead.

Yukimura wondered what changes had taken place and how Rikkaidai was going to be updated. But it didn't matter much when Genichiro's cheeks darkened as he touched the eye-patch and laughter erupted from the team.

Xxx

And thus begins the slow and almost unconscious human realizations that change was ahead. Friendships had formed amongst former enemies and rivalries had formed amongst former teammates. Here lies the reunion of those, opening their old memories at first sight, but soon they will realize.

They will realize that those once labeled losers were here to return the favor. Twofold… maybe threefold, when the time comes.

Xxx

Footnote Key:

1 – Captain

2 – genius, destruction

3 - "Too bad, no regrets, see you next week!"

4 – yes (informally)

5 - underclassman

6 – Kintaro's interpretation of Echizen's name

7 – "You still have lots more to work on."

* * *

A.N. So there's the beginning. This fic should span up to the infamous pillow fight so just a few more chappies to explore all the new relationships and positions (all the new dynamics) of the middle schoolers. Fun times ahead!

Really can't wait to write the piece between the new pillars of the middle schoolers. Can you guess? And how Echizen can fare in a doubles match. Come on, his partner would be obvious, wouldn't it?

Updates may be slow since university is a bitch and exams are being given out like condoms. (Oops, Rated T.) :P

-c_u


End file.
